Sherlock x Reader
by YourTypicalPrincess
Summary: This is just a one shot. forgive me if it's not good. "Do you wanna play deductions?"


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027525bfeae1868c702eb0bcd5fad712"You were trapped, trapped by darkness with no one beside you. You were lonely, trapped in a closed room. Everything was black no matter which corner you look, it was pitch black. You were starting to get hysteric, your heart beating in an uncontrollable matter. You hate having these kind of dreams, it makes you feel, well, trapped. You started having these kind of dreams since 4th grade due to bullying and through the years, you became claustrophobic. And ever since then, you have felt this way and your mother always sends you to therapy saying it will help you. But you can't see how the therapist is capable of helping your 'situation' if there is nothing wrong to begin with, even though there is something wrong, you won't admit it and because the therapist can barely handle his own. You don't really get the point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4e19af45593b1b3079e55222223449"The thing is you always felt that a part of you is missing. There is that missing puzzle piece that is lost in this ever changing world, or maybe lost in space and time. You don't know what it is but as you were growing up, the longing to find that missing piece was growing stronger../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dca191f3711baad1aa0459dbb7a246"You woke up with a start, sweat dripping on the sides of your face and was breathing unevenly. You jumped out of bed and regretted that you did. Your head was spinning around and was only brought back to reality with your mom calling your name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621378ee118cc83cc5ffbceeaac1235c""(y/n)! Are you okay? Is it another nightmare?" her voice full with worry and those (e/c) orbs full of tears that were threatening to pour out anytime you were like this. You didn't respond and continued on your musings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7230a762db01bc556f725e307de1938"She had become like this ever since, even if she tried to smile for you saying that it'll be alright. You can still see the pain in those beautiful eyes of hers. And the most heartbreaking thing is that you were the one who caused her to be like that. You couldn't care less but she was your mother so she was an exception. You kind have zoned out to the majority of your mother's rant except when she said THE WORD. Yup, she's going to send you back to therapy. You just hate it soooo much. You don't understand the meaning of sending you to a therapist. She continued ranting about how it will help me yada, yada and you couldn't help it anymore, you snapped at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f09b3b19e348f929268fe38b10bda67a""Mom for the umpteenth time, I don't want to go to that stupid therapy. so can you just leave me alone. Please?" She was crestfallen and there you saw it. It disappeared as quickly and it appeared, but it didn't go unnoticed to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a26cb3ec019bddb4967d80809dd6d1"She felt broken and helpless. Helpless, maybe because she can't do anything to help me and broken because you just snapped at her.'who cares? she was getting too annoying.' you thought but you still feel a pang of guilt. She nodded her head and retreated to what you guessed to the kitchen leaving me alone. 'finally' you sighed and changed into (f/c) span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(favorite clothes)/span and jumped out of the window not even bothering leaving a note behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d855f7283caa0648e7cbb7c066a4ee0f"To be honest, you just want to be alone for a while, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(didn't I mentioned that a lot already?), /spanand you couldn't find that kind of peace that you needed in your bedroom and so you proceeded to the beach to put my thoughts together. Unfortunately, it just made you recall your past. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Freak" "Stupid" "Weird"/em those were few of the names they called you. You grew up being 'weird' but you just think that you were born with a mind that is far more greater than those lowly humans. Whenever you look at a person, words appear on them and soon I found out that these were facts or things that tells about the person or in other words I can know the person's past, hobbies, likes or what they recently did in just a glance. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I know. a crappy description.)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b2022ece1924ee910e35c0b506e5beb"You tried explaining this to my mother and to the therapist, they said that maybe you were just hallucinating and that it was nothing but you know better. You can see it in their eyes, they didn't believe you and from then you gave up on telling them anything since they'll think that you're crazy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Psychopath" /emthat one is the one that you despised the most. You were not a psychopath, you were a high-functioning sociopath, 'maybe not high-functioning but that's what you think about you and not a psychopath.' There's a big difference, humans are really idiotic. You were drawn away by your musing by a cat sitting on your lap. 'hmm, it's fur seemed to be disarranged in a funny way, must have ran from the grasps of a person.' you thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="855cfe50e325334231834605df50179c""Can I have my cat back?" A low voice said behind you. You turned around and what you saw literally took your breath away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ff04db559cf88af95868e9223be77e"There stood a man around his twenties span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(let's pretend he is okay?)/span, his curly hair was messy making him look somewhat cute, and those sharp cheek bones of his, 'I wonder if you can cut yourself from touching it' you thought. But what took your breath were his eyes. They were so mesmerizing, you feel like lost in a maze in those eyes of his. They were blue-gray but at a different angle it was blue/green. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f849cc60762c08b77cd0ea70574285""Uhmm miss?" "yeah right." The cat jumped from my lap and towards the man. "Thanks, I should be going now." He said and started to walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87746f124070bb3f094074288d08917""I suggest that you return that cat from where you had picked it or your flatmate wouldn't like waking up with a cat on his face." You blurted out suddenly causing him to stop in his tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86f3776fa9c3e4606afd4c6633aa687""Never mind" You quickly added hoping he wouldn't find you weird. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53a34a3d2feee415cdd5dc6a78b5e91""you'rejustlikeme" he murmured too fast that you didn't get a thing from what he said. "What do you call yourself as?" he asked suddenly. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I know, it's a stupid question. I can't think of a better one. sorry) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffa4f2c8d7cc5644a5d1e8a54e5aad4""Excuse me?" you raised an eyebrow "Just answer" sheesh meanie /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e64f078c79c7b5a75608756aba9e6a1""I'm a high-functi-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb1807c1adb7f21dfecb4eb2f42740f""functioning sociopath" okay that was weird, how did he know?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211948149f0c62ccec50580205088843""Want to play deductions?" he added and you smirked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06bd7dc3e4d7002f3ea2d982a8e555b8""Who goes first?" you asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676c94c47f46d9c7106a2f2993b89914"The man went first and he pretty much deduced your whole life and so did you. After you were done deducing each other, you both decided to have a little fun and deduced other people who were passing by. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d15db26f7449a176b89f817b58ffb7f"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Time skip/span-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c7c502612a54c167e919e7b8a5513b"It was already afternoon, the sky was painted with different shades of red and orange, the wind pushes through you, blowing the hair in front of your face away. 'It's beautiful' you thought and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e69baee8d7da777f7114f6315efb85c""I have to go. I hope we meet again" He stood up and started to walk away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89efabcda5d20105a4871f8173d04cf9""Wait. My name is (f/n). (f/n) (l/n). What's yours?" you asked quickly. He stopped and looked back at your direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0411841ed0fdfc360a92445689a5c81b""The name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes" he winked and went on his way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa4963cdd0aebd014eb391f1770221b"He was such a weird guy, well you shouldn't say that since you weird yourself. Meeting him was somewhat magical and the empty space in your heart was slowly filling in. 'I do hope he is the missing piece that I'm looking for to quench this loneliness inside of me' you thought. You smiled to yourself and went home. You were really happy, no words can express how you felt. You slept still smiling, knowing that you're not the only one who's 'weird', there was someone like you. And his name is span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sherlock./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbbc040ac83a6f6c6816767a36d34c7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9feace583d741f6b10e80d46af1b3d42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey. so is it okay? I'm really sorry if it's not good. here have some cookies./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ffdc060b75bb9e11f166fe3eec7b2b8"(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b123c4fd56a05c3ed40bd9bbb8797bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please comment and vote it'll mean so much to me./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8423d22f338c1d4083d7f503fd193f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hannah Candace B./span/p 


End file.
